A fusion bone plate implant may be utilized in conjunction with one or more fasteners so as to generate compression and stability at a bone interface. An implant coupled with fasteners generally serves to stabilize bones, or bone parts, relative to one another so as to promote bone fusion. In many applications, bone plates and fasteners are used to fuse bones, or bone parts, of the human body, such as bones in the foot, the ankle, the hand, the wrist, as well as various other portions of the body. Furthermore, during the course of certain medical procedures, a surgeon may immobilize one or more bones or the bone fragments by stabilizing the bones together in a configuration which approximates the natural anatomy. To this end, the surgeon may use fasteners to attach the bones to a bone plate implant so as to hold the bones in alignment with one another while they fuse together.